fanfictions, another paradoxal tesseract?
by nadzuke eno mono
Summary: my hand has a cramp from writing,i am wondering through the desert freezing my butt off,my skinny jeans are torn ,and i have a hand cramp! "i literally do, and this chapter needs to be up by monday" i thought. oh well...life isnt easy for a fanfiction author. lets take a look at the inner workings of an ff authors brain.! oc. jareth. ludo.fire gang. no lemon. no smut .one shot


Okay, so since no one has reviewed my other stories, I'm just going to write one for labyrinth! I will be writing more chapters! p.s I do not own!

She had walked through the labyrinth for what seemed like days, and the hardships unnumbered seemed to be taking a toll on her legs, which quivered with each step.

Seraphina wasn't in this wonderland of fire gangs and abused hairy beasts called ludos; she was at home smiling and reading her fan-ficton's reviews, but at the same time she wasn't.

Seraphina didn't know how she had gotten here, of course it mattered, but she hadn't the faintest recollection of why.

She stumbled along the pathways of a forest…..no, a side walks winding paths…..

It had changed again; the entire world it seemed had changed just as she was getting accustomed to it.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

She wasn't supposed to be wandering around a….

Seraphina looked around, the landscape had changed.

It was now a desolate plain.

Melancholy smiles graced her lips, though they could be mistaken for shadows in the shade of the apple trees that surrounded her, wafting in the breeze of a summer's day.

Seraphina had cried, when she'd gotten here, she had screamed and pouted, nothing seemed to work, though she didn't know what she was attempting to get done by the outward displays of emotion.

Her skinny jeans were torn and the luscious red color was faded from the dust, her eyeliner was smeared, her air had been lazily unwinding from her bun.

Seraphina simply walked zombie-like through a rain forest, for she had lost the will to even figure out what was going on since she passed the red and blue, lying and 'truth' telling, shield bodied door guards.

Honestly, she was at home texting Isabella on the keypad of her Samsung smiley.

Seraphina sighted, the bubbles of the air she exhaled drifting above her head, as the deep blue sea undulated rhythmically.

This sucked major butt.

Her life up to this point hadn't sucked butt, it had been great!

Great grades, awesome friends, great authors…it had been that off kilter tea party perfect.

The mushrooms were growing larger as she progressed in to a thicket, and promptly fell off a cliff.

Seraphina was used to it, and she knew that if she kept walking nothing would happen.

Sure enough, nothing did.

Seraphina looked up into the bright sky, dotted with a spatter of stars.

An owl hooted, outlined by the midday sun.

Seraphina stopped walking and looked up at the owl, a mischievous glint flickering in her eyes.

"You have no power over me." She spoke softly, tears running down her face.

Nothing happened.

Seraphina mentally berated her self for saying that, so with renewed vigor, tried a different approach.

"You win, you have power over me."

The sky wavered slightly and became as blank as a slate, a shadow formed in front of her.

"At last I win….Sarah" it laughed

Seraphina stopped thinking.

Seraphina's mind went blank.

Seraphina smiled, "I knew you would come, my terror" she exclaimed joyfully.

The shadow formed completely, showing a ridiculously hot man.

"I'm afraid we haven't been introduced, I am Jareth king of the goblins."

"I know, that silly" she giggled taking a step closer.

Seraphina .

My hands paused above the keys, how she would feel if a ridiculously cute hunk of man fell in love with her?

"Well her past will not be revealed until chapter three." I mused.

How cool was it that jareth totally captured anyone with Sarah in their name?

I had planned out how he was going to 'kill' her (eat your heart out… literally) and had realized in the beginning how he in his own way had come to 'love' her. (By stalking her)

The overwhelming girlishness that appeared from time to time overwhelmed me.

Actually I was completely 'whelmed' with inspiration.

Toby would be showing up soon, ludo would be a rock smith, and …. Sarah would be a smart writer that went insane!

I just had to follow the plot.

.


End file.
